Un an à Mystic Falls
by movie-like
Summary: Sous l'ordre de Mikael, la famille Mikaelson part vivre un an à Mystic Falls. En couple avec Klaus, Caroline décide de les suivre et laisse derrière elle son ancienne vie. Dès leur première journée au lycée, une certaine Elena Gilbert leur promet une année de malheurs. De là, une guerre acharnée se déclare entre les deux clans. Tous Humains.


**Auteurs :** Oursecretdoor et Movie-like.

**Personnages :** Tous humains.

**Couples :** Klaroline, Stelena, Konnie, Damon-Rebekah et Kelijah.

Rien ne nous appartient.

Bonne lecture et nous espérons vous retrouver aux prochains chapitres.

* * *

"-Appelez moi si vous avez le moindre problème.

-T'inquiète ! " répondit Kol en fuyant le regard de sa mère.

Rebekah et Klaus saluèrent Esther avant de s'engouffrer dans l'aéroport. Quant à Kol, il bougea incertain vers sa mère avant de lui offrir un baiser maladroit. Il partit rapidement vers la silhouette de sa sœur en traînant derrière lui un sac usé. Esther resta quelques instants pétrifiée, laissa un sourire discret éclairer son visage avant de marcher vers la voiture noire qui attendait toujours leur retour.

Quant à Caroline et sa mère, c'était une tout autre histoire. Les deux femmes blondes ne s'étaient jamais réellement quittées et voilà que Caroline partait un an aux États-Unis. Liz caressait inlassablement les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille alors que cette dernière offrait un sourire timide à sa mère.

"-Pas de problèmes, de bonnes notes, pas de bêtises avec Klaus...

-Maman !

-Excuse moi Caroline. Va les rejoindre ! "

Caroline posa un léger baiser sur la joue droite de sa mère avant de tourner les talons. Elle partit rejoindre sa nouvelle famille tandis que Liz marchait vers Esther qui l'attendait devant leur voiture. Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que la mère de Caroline décide à le briser :

" -Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser partit ?

-Calme-toi ! Ils sont responsables et intelligents, ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

-Ma fille est si pure et naïve...comme la tienne.

-Mes garçons sont là pour les protéger. "

Liz hocha la tête puis s'engouffra dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait sagement. Esther posa son front contre la vitre froide en repensant aux adieux neutres et froids qu'elle avait partagé avec ses trois enfants. Dieu qu'elle enviait Liz d'avoir partagé un moment complice avec Caroline alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un baiser et des regards insensibles. Cependant, elle avait vu le bonheur dans les yeux bleus de son plus vieux fils et juste pour ça, elle était heureuse.

" -Ils sont heureux Liz, c'est le principal. "

* * *

Après plusieurs disputes pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à côté de qui, tout le monde était enfin à sa place. Caroline et Klaus étaient à côté alors que Rebekah se tapait " l'idiot " qui lui servait de frère. La jolie blonde était euphorique mais quelque chose entachait son bonheur. Est-ce que son petit-ami se sentait bien ? Son départ et donc son éloignement avec Mikael était-il bénéfique pour lui ? Tellement de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit tourmenté et inquiet. En plus de toutes ces questions, Caroline avait peur de voir sa relation avec Klaus tombait à l'eau. Oui elle sortait avec lui pendant plus de quatre ans mais le jeune homme avait été en colère de voir qu'elle jetée toute sa vie en Angleterre pour lui. Elle quittait sa mère, ses amies et sa maison pour continuer à l'aimer et Klaus ne pouvait supporter de voir celle qu'il aime tout sacrifier pour lui. Caroline souffla fortement avant de demander à Klaus :

" -Tu es heureux ?

-Comment ça Caroline ?

-De partit loin de l'Angleterre, de Mikael...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ma situation familiale ici. " coupa Klaus en fermant les yeux.

Caroline hocha la tête, posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de fermer elle-aussi les yeux. Elle comprenait que Klaus ne voulait pas étaler ses sentiments autour d'inconnus et surtout après avoir fait face à la mine malheureuse de sa mère qu'il aimait tant. Oui il l'aimait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner les actes qui l'avaient tant blessé. Une légère secousse la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux pour les prochaines heures. Quant aux deux autres, ils ne cessaient de s'insulter et de se cracher aux visages devant les regards offensés et incrédules des passagers voisins. Ils ont un problème ? se demandait Rebekah.

" -Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle Rebekah.

-La ferme Kol ! Juste la ferme. "

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper les écouteurs qui traînaient dans sa poche depuis hier matin. Il hésita quelques instants avant de choisir une musique qui le couperai du monde pendant les prochaines heures. Rebekah lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère enfin calme et silencieux. Elle pourrait donc avoir un peu de répit et si elle avait de la chance un voyage complet de silence.

" -Je t'embêterai au manoir Becka. "

* * *

Une voiture noire se gara devant l'immense manoir qui appartenait à la famille Mikaelson depuis quelques années. Les quatre adolescents descendirent de la voiture avant de se diriger vers le coffre pour descendre les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient pris. Les meubles et une grande partie de leurs affaires personnelles s'étaient déjà envolés pour les Etats-Unis depuis quelques semaines.

" -C'est l'exact copie de notre maison en Angleterre.

-Exact ! J'espère juste que papa n'a pas oublié la piscine qui va avec.

-Tu es vraiment pourri gâté Kol. " répondit Caroline en souriant.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de s'adosser à sa voiture. Pour en être sûr, Klaus passa rapidement au jardin pour voir si il y avait bien une piscine. Quant aux deux adolescentes, elles avaient laissés leurs sacs dans l'entrée pour visiter tranquillement leur nouvelle maison. Avant qu'elles ne puissent poser un pied dans l'entrée, Rebekah fut bousculée par un Kol surexcité.

" -Je prends la plus grande chambre ! dit-il en partant à vite allure à l'étage

-Quoi ? Viens ici espèce de sale gosse.

-Et c'est reparti dit Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel. De vrais gamins.

-Je te le fais pas dire. "

Caroline et Klaus profitèrent des disputes entre les deux plus jeunes Mikaelson pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils s'embrassèrent et discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures sur le canapé noir qui se situait dans l'immense salon alors qu'une bagarre s'était engagée à l'étage.

* * *

Après avoir installés leurs affaires personnelles et visiter un peu le manoir, ils décidèrent de faire une pause devant une bonne pizza. Le repas fut commandé par un Kol énervé de ne pas avoir la chambre de ses rêves alors que les trois autres préparaient rapidement la table qui se situait au milieu de la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous réunis devant une pizza encore chaude.

" -J'espère que les étudiants de cette ville sont sympas ! Les écoles anglaises ne vont pas me manquer, ses uniformes scolaires me sortaient par les yeux dit Caroline en s'asseyant sur une des nombreuses chaises.

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les garçons sont mignon et si possible à mes pieds ajouta Rebekah en souriant légèrement.

-Je les frapperai tellement fort qu'ils n'oseront même plus poser le regard sur toi petite sœur.

-La ferme Kol ! " hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Ce dernier lâcha un rire avant de se ressaisir en voyant que sa sœur et son amie lui faisaient clairement la tête pour avoir dit ce que pensait son frère et lui à voix haute. Bien sûr que Klaus et lui tueraient n'importe quel garçon qui oserait jouer avec le cœur et les sentiments de leur petite sœur si naïve et pure. Kol ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et préféra prendre une part de pizza avant de partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

"-Bonne nuit à toi aussi petit frère ! hurla Klaus.

-Je ne dis jamais bonne nuit ! "

Klaus et Caroline levèrent les yeux au ciel en se retenant de rire tandis que Rebekah jouait silencieusement avec son téléphone. Sa meilleure amie passa derrière elle pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se diriger avec Klaus dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qu'allaient faire son frère et sa copine.

" -Et moi je me retrouve toute seule ! "

* * *

Une bonne heure était passée lorsque Caroline ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie. Un sourire d'excuse étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que Rebekah ne dormait toujours pas et préférait dessiner sur un calepin usé. Caroline admirait toujours le talent et le sens du détail que possédaient Klaus et sa sœur alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tenir correctement un pinceau.

" -Ça va ? La séance bisou avec mon frère est finie ?

-Tu as entendu ?

-Tout.

-Oh " lâcha simplement Caroline en se couchant à côté de son amie.

Elle essaya d'attraper le calepin de sa meilleure amie mais elle ne reçut qu'une petite frappe sur la main. Il en suit des rires et des moments de nostalgies qui durèrent de longues heures avant que Rebekah demande à Caroline d'éteindre les lumières en lui donnant pour excuse qu'elle était fatiguée. La vraie raison était qu'elle commençait à ressentir de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. Elle revoyait le visage triste de sa mère qui demandait un baiser d'au revoir mais sa rancœur avait parlé à sa place. Rebekah n'arrivait pas à oublier les actes de sa mère qu'elle chérissait tant autrefois. Son coeur était tiraillé entre l'envie de faire de nouveau confiance à sa mère ou continuer à faire comme si elle n'était rien pour elle.

Rebekah se coucha sur le dos, écarta légèrement les bras et fixa le plafond.

"-Pitoyable " souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla en sursaut Caroline et Rebekah qui sautèrent sur l'objet de ce bruit pour l'éteindre le plus vite possible. La plus vieille des deux se frotta les yeux avant de lâcher un juron en voyant l'heure qui s'affichait en lettres colorées sur le réveil. C'est une blague pensa Caroline en montrant le réveil à son amie.

" -Six heures ! Sérieusement Rebekah ? Il doit avoir une erreur.

-Et oui ! Dans cette ville, on commence à huit heures.

-Et alors ? On a pas besoin de deux heures pour se préparer !

-Tu paries ? "

Caroline ignora la remarque de sa meilleure amie et préféra se diriger vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le marbre froid des escaliers ce qui fit grimacer la jolie blonde. Subitement, une paire de bras encerclèrent sa taille alors que des lèvres chaudes embrassaient son cou découvert.

" -Bonjour Love.

-Salut Nik répondit Caroline en posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Klaus. Kol dort encore ? demanda t-elle.

-Oh, tu le connaît... "

En effet Kol n'était toujours pas sorti de son lit. Avant le déménagement, il avait l'habitude de mettre son réveil très tôt afin de s'habiller avant les autres puis de se rendormir pour finalement se lever cinq minutes avant l'arrivé du bus. « C'est à ce demander comment ce clochard peut-être populaire » se disait Rebekah. Seulement, le décalage horaire l'avait complètement déstabilisé et cette fois-ci, il fût réveillé par les bruits que faisait sa famille. Après trois bâillements quelques étirements, il décida de sortir un pied de sa couette.

"-Je hais la rentrée !" siffla-t-il en frottant ses yeux toujours endormis.

Le petit-déjeuner fut calme malgré quelques remarques acerbes échangées. Klaus et Caroline étaient partit vers la seule salle de bain du deuxième étage alors que Rebekah et Kol partaient chaque dans leur chambre respective.

"-Tu penses t'inscrire à une activité ? demanda Caroline en se coiffant les cheveux.

-Sport. Je suis pas si nul que ça et ça me permettra de passer le temps.

-Être pom-pom girl me tente bien. En plus j'ai, contrairement à toi, l'esprit d'équipe.

-Je ne pense pas non ! coupa Klaus en ouvrant la cabine de douche.

-Klaus, arrête d'être jaloux pour un rien... "

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte de douche qui trembla légèrement. Il ne préférait pas répondre à sa petite-amie qui était capable de déclencher une dispute à sept heures du matin. La pire torture pour lui était d'être privé du corps parfait de Caroline qui aimait le priver de sexe à cause de disputes inutiles.

"-Sortez de cette putain de salle de bain ! hurla Kol en frappant contre la porte blanche.

-Il y a plus de quatre salles de bains !

-Pourquoi tu hurles Caroline ? demanda le jeune Mikaelson.

-Parce que toi tu hurles !

-C'est pas vrai ajouta t-il en s'énervant.

-Arrête de hurler Kol !

-On t'a rien demander Klaus.

-La ferme ! cria Rebekah en ouvrant violemment la porte de sa chambre. Les deux amoureux vous sortez de la salle de bain et Kol tu la fermes ! C'est clair ? "

Les trois autres occupants lâchèrent quelques excuses qui ravi Rebekah. La jeune femme disparût derrière une des portes tandis que Kol restait planté là. Une grimace lui échappa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour dire une nouvelle ânerie :

"-Toujours des cris dans cette famille. Aucune politesse !

-Il manquerait plus que tu soit une victime dit Caroline en riant. "

* * *

"-Vous êtes prêts ? hurla Kol tout en jouant avec ses clés de voiture.

-On est là ! répondit Rebekah en sautant la dernière marche des escaliers.

Son frère leva un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit tenir une paire de basket colorée à la main.

-Enfin presque prête. "

Une Caroline calme et un Klaus légèrement fatigué arrivèrent. Sa nuit fut courte à cause de son envie de dessiner sa nouvelle maison au lieu de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son besoin de dessiner avait été si obsessionnel qu'il n'avait posé le crayon que vers deux heures du matin.

"-Tu me montreras ton dessin souffla Caroline à l'oreille de Klaus qui hocha discrètement la tête. "

C'était leur petit rituel : il dessinait et elle admirait. C'était leur moment à eux lorsqu'un des deux se sentait tellement mal que les mots n'étaient plus suffisants pour se faire comprendre. Ils enroulèrent leurs doigts pour ensuite se diriger vers une nouvelle journée qu'ils espéraient agréable.

* * *

La voiture de Kol roulait normalement sur une route déserte. Ils étaient tous impatients de voir comment était le nouveau lycée où ils allaient commencer leur année. Bien évidemment, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être épiés et critiqués à chacun de leurs mouvements. Ils étaient nouveaux et leur accent anglais ne passaient pas inaperçu au plus grand agacement de Rebekah qui détestait sentir les regards amusés sur elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent où le petit groupe discuta des prochaines activités qu'ils allaient faire. Les deux jeunes hommes seront footballeurs et Rebekah une fervente pom pom girl. Quant à Caroline, elle préférait tout compte fait éviter les activités sportives. Elle détestait tout simplement faire du sport ! Les nombreuses fois où Klaus et elle séchaient les cours de sports pour s'embrasser ou discuter étaient une preuve.

"-Nous sommes arrivés lâcha Kol en coupant le contact. "

Caroline et Klaus descendirent les premiers alors que Kol et sa sœur se faisaient attendre. La jolie blonde remettait en place sa veste noire tandis que Caroline sentait des regards lourds et interrogateurs posés sur elle et Klaus.

"-Nous sommes épiés comme des bêtes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Love, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous alors...

-Autant en profiter finit Rebekah souriant. "

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
